


Caged

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day four of the whumptober prompt list.The winged man wakes up only to find himself trapped within a large bird cage.
Series: October prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 7





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the [sold at auction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780084) prompt I did early this year. So if you want a refresher or haven't read it yet and are curious, feel free to check it out.

He awoke laying on the ground. Blinking slowly, he sat up groggy. Where was he? There were trees around him which was surprising enough. But... they weren't his trees. His trees looked different somehow. Wary, he moved to his feet. Resting a hand against the trunk of a tree, the hybrid gave his legs a moment to feel stable and looked around again. His eyes caught sight of something between the trees. No... Quickly he ran, though stumbled at first, through the trees and stopped at the wired fence. He gripped the fence, the gaps barely big enough for two of his fingers to fit through, and looked in both directions and up to see how far the fence traveled. The small speck of hope he had shattered once he realized he was completely fenced in. Still in captivity.

A sound of distress escaped his throat as he hung his head and leaned against the fence. That's when he heard the call from above him. It was a familiar sound but one he hasn't heard in awhile. His wings fluttered at the sound. He turned and looked up, one hand still resting on his prison. Quetzals. The same kind of bird he was part of. There were four that he could see. He was not alone. They were all imprisoned here. Kept as a sort of prize to show off...


End file.
